Paul meets Percy
by ihrtryoma
Summary: Paul has been dating Sally for a year and he's eager to meet her son but he's not exactly the normal 14 year old he's expecting to see. "This is Perseus Jackson". Oh and did I mention Percy stabbing a huge dog with a pen in the living room.
1. Chapter 1

Paul Blofis POV

I had been dating Sally for a year she was a beautiful and independent woman she had a fourteen year old son.

I'd never met him but he sounded like a troubled kid kicked out of seven schools for the most outrageous things like setting fire to a gym or bringing a gun to school.

He was even sent to principles office for writing an essay in ancient Greek, I thought he'd be annoyed with his mother he ran away a lot she seemed worried but she didn't call the police.

I wondered why, but he didn't have record for drugs or drinking, I thought all troubled kids did that but nope Percy wasn't even interested now I was finally going to meet Percy.

I was nervous as I knocked on the door of the apartment, I was so nervous about meeting this kid.

"Percy get the door" Sally's voice rang into the hall like a sweet melody.

"Okay" a teenagers voice replied I guess that voice was Percy's.

The door opened a fourteen year old he was a little short for his age he had black hair with one grey stipe through it.

I guess he dyed it he had startlingly bright sea-green eyes nothing like Sally's I guess that from his father he was wearing jeans that were ripped at the knees and a black "Green Day" shirt.

He had a bored expression on "mom it's that Blowfish guy" he called he had minor New York accent unlike Sally.

He left me in the door way probably expecting me to come in and close the door Sally sighed

"Its Blofis honey, not Blowfish" Sally said she leaned over to me.

"Sorry about Percy he's not used to other people in the house accept his friends" I nodded but I had a suspicious feeling Percy wasn't a normal kid.

"Okay Paul, this is Perseus Jackson" she said proudly.

"Mom, don't use my full name" he complained he looked at me with a small smile, like microscopic.

"Call me Percy" he said I shook his hand he was strong for fourteen.

"Okay I'll go get the food" Sally said happily as soon as she left Percy glared at me

"Okay Paul are you gonna marry my mom?" he asked he surprised me I already bought the ring I was going to ask her next month this kids sharp

"Umm y-yes is that okay?" I asked it sounded dumb asking a kid if it was okay to pop the question he smiled a little bigger putting me at ease.

"My mom likes you a lot and if she's happy I'm happy but I need to ask you some questions," he said, I couldn't believe how mature he was being.

"Oh sure" I said thinking 'is this a good idea?'

"Okay so first question do you believe women should work and men laze around," he asked seriously like he'd gone through this

"No, absolutely not that would be like being a slave no way" I replied objectively apparently this was the right thing to say he brightened up.

"Ok next, how do you feel about blue food?" he asked with a lop sided grin I looked at him confused

"Um well if its good go for it I like blue" I said.

Sally came in and we ate dinner and told jokes it wasn't at all awkward after that I was at the door.

Sally gave me a kiss.

"Hey Paul one more question" he said

"What is it?" I asked.

Percy leaned in and whispered "can I keep my name? Percy Blofis doesn't sound that good"

I laughed "no, I suppose it doesn't, of course you can."

Sally looked at us confused.

**Hello, I feel so bad for leaving this story all scrunched up and hard to read for so long. My poor story…well now that it's fixed It'll be much better.**


	2. Chapter 2

I always thought he would never know why Percy left the apartment so suddenly and came back without warning.

Sometimes he came back hurt like, really hurt once sporting huge gash on his side yet he didn't seem to mind.

I would ask him once in a while but he would look at me with pleading eyes to not ask and he'd say

"I'll tell you one day".

I finished grocery shopping when I heard Percy and some friends

"Ow that hurts Nico," Percy whined.

"Oh suck it up you've gone in the Styx for the gods' sake I think you can handle this" a boy with dark brown almost black hair and brown eyes said annoyed.

He looked about fourteen when he smirked suddenly.

"Or are you getting soft?" he mocked.

"Shut up! Nico, before I dump you in the ocean" Percy yelled, apparently he seemed scared of this remark and he bit his tongue.

I opened the door a little wider and walked inside "hey Percy," I called he looked a little startled but recovered.

"Hey Paul is it okay if my friends Nico and Annabeth stay here a little while," he asked.

"Sure that's alright" I agreed the 14 year old frowned

"Who. . ." he started but Percy interrupted

"Oh sorry, Nico this is my step father Paul Blofis" he said Nico nodded then smirked he looked at Percy they laughed at their inside joke.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused

"Ahh nothing Paul" Percy answered his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"What's going on who's this?" a girl with blond hair and gray eyes walked in.

"Annabeth, this is my stepdad Paul Blofis" Percy stated.

"Oh nice to meet you I hope you don't mind" she told me firmly.

"Not at all" I said waving it off.

Then frowned at Percy's huge cut on his right shoulder, it was bleeding heavily and didn't look near stopping.

"Percy, are you okay? That doesn't look good" I informed and he looked down.

"Oh this?" he said then looked up then grinned.

"it's nothing a little bandages can't fix" he answered I sighed

"Alright if you say so…" I trailed off wondering if I should call Sally.

"I do" Percy confirmed.

"So anyway Percy where did you go this time and get cut up?" I asked.

He blinked and his eyes traveled to Nico, who looked the other way to Annabeth, who looked suddenly very interested in her hat in her lap.

He sighed "it's nothing much we just went to the…forest…that right! We went camping but we uh…got mauled by a bear..." he trailed off realizing how stupid his excuse was.

"Percy, I haven't lived with you for all that long compared to Sally who's your _mother _but I know enough to not be oblivious to all the strange things that happen to you.

"I mean on your _first day _I had to cover for you to say the whole music room thing was nobody's fault do you think I like lying to my co-workers Percy?

"Cause I don't and I know enough that you are not the average teenager.

"I'm positive that it has something to do with your father suddenly appearing and disappearing on your birthday, out the fire escape!" I let out frustrations frustrated.

He winced "I know Paul I know you want to know but I'm not really sure where to even start" he said I sighed and sat down.

"Well you could start where you were the past few days" I said rubbing my forehead "Las Vegas…again, and various places here" he informed.

"Why didn't you come back then?" I asked.

His eyes flickered with an emotion I couldn't point out "I'm sorry Paul but I just couldn't, it would not be good" he said.

"Yeah specially with those damn Fury's after us you know I think one has a super gross crush on me?" Nico said to Percy.

Who laughed "but their like…a millennia old" Percy said

"I know its sick" he responded, Nico then shivered grimacing.

"What's a fury?" I asked

"Uh…" they both said "well anyway Paul I'm a-" he was interrupted by a huge crash in our apartment suddenly.

There was a huge looking dog that crashed through the door "him again?!" Nico shouted.

"You'd think he'd have had enough taking a chunk out of my arm" Percy muttered taking out a pen then stabbing the dog with it.

"What will a pen do against a really big dog?!" I yelled.

Percy laughed "it's really a sword you just can't see it" he told me.

Within moments, the apartment was pretty messy and a little trashed, you know with the whole wall gone!

"Sorry, Paul, we'll get it cleaned up" Percy explained, looking very awkward.

"Who cares about the mess, Percy, I'm more worried about this" I replied referring to the huge gash that was still bleeding.

Percy teetered then leaned against the wall for support "oh, I didn't notice" he muttered, going pale.

"Geez, Percy" Nico sighed then helped to the couch

Annabeth hurried to the kitchen then grabbed a cup of water, she poured it onto Percy's wound and it started to heal itself.

I watched in amazement as the wound healed itself rapidly then even grew another layer of skin and was then nothing but a small scar.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what you're telling me is that all the things that I teach in my class; the Greek poems like the Odyssey are true? The Sirens, Cyclops, Hellhounds, Hades, Athena, Ares, and Zeus they're all real?" I asked holding the paint brush which we were finishing the wall with.

"Yes" Percy agreed.

"But those stories were written by a man named Homer, not by the gods, were they?" I asked, frowning deeply.

"Homer did write them but only by the gods demands, every great Greek hero get their own story, they become legend and culture. Perseus, Hercules, Jason, Bellerophon, and Theseus; those were the most famous Heroes" Annabeth explained.

"Perseus…" Paul trailed; a light bulb went off in his head.

"Percy's mom named him that because Perseus was one of the only heroes that got a happy ending. Perseus was known for chopping off the head of medusa, beating his enemy's, and saving his Princess, Andromeda. She said that she hoped Percy would inherit that luck and so far he has" she turned to smile at Percy who was steadily going red.

"He's chopped off the head of Medusa, escaped on a Pegasus, and though I'm not a Princess, he's rescued me before" she looked directly at him. I smiled, why wasn't this girl his girlfriend yet? C'mon, Perce, get on with the show on the road already.

Their love stare was broken when the door opened and Sally walked in with groceries in her hands, she dropped the two in her hands when she saw the mess. "Percy!" she shouted looking at the blood on his shirt and she inspected him like only a mother could.

"Oh Percy, what happened?" she asked brushing his hair off his forehead.

"I'm fine, mom, really" her told her blushing as his friends stared.

Sally didn't look convinced and she also checked Annabeth and Nico to both of their embarrassment. "One of you better go take a shower, now, you look like Hades" she said firmly.

"I hope not" Nico muttered.

"You talked first, mister, go shower; Percy, got get him some clothes then after he's done get a shower yourself" she instructed and he did so.

"Unless you want to take one first, sweetie?" she turned to Annabeth who smiled.

"No thank you, Mrs. Jackson, I can wait a little while" she answered.

"Sally, Annabeth, call me Sally; Sally makes me sound too old" Sally told her and Annabeth laughed a little nodding. Annabeth then left to hang out with Percy.

"I don't know how you do it" I told her pulling her into a tight hug then kissed her.

"A little bit of being firm and a dash of kindness" she answered me smiling, god- maybe I should say gods? Eh whatever, gods I loved this woman.

"Sally, I know" I told her and her raised her brows.

"I know that Percy's a demi-god and that the gods are real" I told her and she looked very surprised as she stared for a long time.

"And you believe him?" she asked and I nodded seriously "normally, you're so skeptical" she told me.

"I'll admit that but I guess science can't explain a giant dog crashing into our living room and Percy stabbing with a pen- erm sword and it turning into pixie dust" I explained.

"Percy killed a hellhound here?" she asked looking at the nearly all fixed up wall.

"Yes and it took down our wall but Nico's pretty good at bringing things from ground up so he helped us out fixing it" I explained.

"He should be, he's the son of Hades" she mumbled then chuckling while I pondered this information.

"Well, I bought the things for dinner tonight so what do you say we make Spaghetti and meatballs and then we can have blue milk and blue cookies for desert?" she asked smiling as she picked up the bags and I helped her put things away.

"Sounds great, Sally but I don't think that you make those blue cookies only for Percy" I pointed out "I think you love them just as much as Percy" I told her grinning and she laughed out loud.

"Yes well, it just so happens that my son and the man I married, whom I love very much both look very dashing in blue" she informed then kissing me once more before we started making dinner.

Annabeth got out of shower last wearing Percy's jeans and _blue t-shirt _right as the garlic bread finished baking. "You know, I get the feeling I should be way more freaked out about this than I am" I told them.

"You should" they all answered me at once then laughed at how in sync they all were.

"Well, I guess I always knew there was something up with you but I was betting on ghost whisperer or alien more than demi-god" I told Percy who laughed, his eyes seemed free and even more sea-green than before and the guilt was gone.

"I am so relieved, Paul" he whispered into my ear and I smiled.

"Me too, Perce, you know I love you like my own right?" I asked and his cheeks seemed to glow and he smiled wide.

"Yes, I know; me too" he told me and I felt relieved by that then suddenly came to a realization and started laughing so hard that tears streamed from my eyes.

They all stared "what's so funny?" Sally asked.

I snickered again "Blofis, Blofish! I get it now!" I exclaimed.

**YAY! I finished it!**


End file.
